duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DM-06 Invincible Soul
|Translation = Invincible Soul Fighting Spirit Saga |Gallery = DM-06 Card Set Gallery (OCG) |Rulings = dm06 |Release = June 26, 2003 |Next = DM-07 Invincible Charge |Previous = DM-05 Return of the Survivor |Block = Fighting Spirit Saga |Icon = }} Invincible Soul is the 5th booster pack in the OCG. Details *Introduces 8 new races from each civilization. *It includes further support as well as the final appearance of the Survivors, who got defeated by the 5 Civilizations. *It includes some reprints of cards introduced in the Base Set. This set has a TCG equivalent, DM-06 Stomp-A-Trons of Invincible Wrath. Keywords This set introduces the following keyword; *Crew breaker It also introduces creatures that can be tapped to trigger an ability instead of attacking, informally known as "Tap Ability". *Tap Ability ability.}} Reprinted Cards *86/110 Spiral Gate *94/110 Death Smoke *109/110 Dimension Gate Contents *S1/S10 Craze Valkyrie, the Drastic *S2/S10 Laveil, Seeker of Catastrophe *S3/S10 Q-tronic Hypermind *S4/S10 Crystal Jouster *S5/S10 Phantasmal Horror Gigazald *S6/S10 Daidalos, General of Fury *S7/S10 Lava Walker Executo *S8/S10 Bolmeteus Steel Dragon *S9/S10 Ultra Mantis, Scourge of Fate *S10/S10 Cliffcrush Giant *1/110 Lu Gila, Silver Rift Guardian *2/110 Invincible Aura *3/110 Aeropica *4/110 Invincible Technology *5/110 Tank Mutant *6/110 Invincible Abyss *7/110 Valiant Warrior Exorious *8/110 Invincible Cataclysm *9/110 Splinterclaw Wasp *10/110 Invincible Unity *11/110 Arc Bine, the Astounding *12/110 Forbos, Sanctum Guardian Q *13/110 Gariel, Elemental of Sunbeams *14/110 Cosmogold, Spectral Knight *15/110 Telitol, the Explorer *16/110 Bonds of Justice *17/110 Fort Megacluster *18/110 King Triumphant *19/110 Midnight Crawler *20/110 Raptor Fish *21/110 Kyuroro *22/110 Ripple Lotus Q *23/110 Frost Specter, Shadow of Age *24/110 Gnarvash, Merchant of Blood *25/110 Schuka, Duke of Amnesia *26/110 Grave Worm Q *27/110 Vile Mulder, Wing of the Void *28/110 Wicked Soul Reincarnation *29/110 Q-tronic Gargantua *30/110 Armored Decimator Valkaizer *31/110 Bazagazeal Dragon *32/110 Badlands Lizard *33/110 Rikabu's Screwdriver *34/110 Crisis Boulder *35/110 Living Citadel Vosh *36/110 Clobber Totem *37/110 Factory Shell Q *38/110 Forbidding Totem *39/110 Charmilia, the Enticer *40/110 Mystic Treasure Chest *41/110 Dava Torey, Seeker of Clouds *42/110 Razorpine Tree *43/110 Adomis, the Oracle *44/110 Moontear, Spectral Knight *45/110 Rain of Arrows *46/110 Protective Force *47/110 Neon Cluster *48/110 Hazard Crawler *49/110 Overload Cluster *50/110 Thrash Crawler *51/110 Shock Hurricane *52/110 Mystic Dreamscape *53/110 Gigagriff *54/110 Bazooka Mutant *55/110 Skullcutter, Swarm Leader *56/110 Lupa, Poison-Tipped Doll *57/110 Hell Slash *58/110 Proclamation of Death *59/110 Rumblesaur Q *60/110 Cutthroat Skyterror *61/110 Migasa, Adept of Chaos *62/110 Cocco Lupia *63/110 Spastic Missile *64/110 Comet Missile *65/110 Cantankerous Giant *66/110 Bliss Totem, Avatar of Luck *67/110 Feather Horn, the Tracker *68/110 Paradise Horn *69/110 Innocent Hunter, Blade of All *70/110 Pangaea's Will *71/110 Chen Treg, Vizier of Blades *72/110 Chekicul, Vizier of Endurance *73/110 Kanesill, the Explorer *74/110 Lightning Grass *75/110 Ballas, Vizier of Electrons *76/110 Yuluk, the Oracle *77/110 Vess, the Oracle *78/110 Sphere of Wonder *79/110 Sopian *80/110 Aqua Rider *81/110 Promephius Q *82/110 Madrillon Fish *83/110 Steam Star *84/110 Zepimeteus *85/110 Energy Stream *86/110 Spiral Gate *87/110 Zorvaz, the Bonecrusher *88/110 Grim Soul, Shadow of Reversal *89/110 Tentacle Worm *90/110 Cursed Pincher *91/110 Grinning Axe, the Monstrosity *92/110 Junkatz, Rabid Doll *93/110 Lone Tear, Shadow of Solitude *94/110 Death Smoke *95/110 Legionnaire Lizard *96/110 Armored Scout Gestuchar *97/110 Automated Weaponmaster Machai *98/110 Pyrofighter Magnus *99/110 Torchclencher *100/110 Picora's Wrench *101/110 Choya, the Unheeding *102/110 Phantom Dragon's Flame *103/110 Trench Scarab *104/110 Illusory Berry *105/110 Carrier Shell *106/110 Mighty Bandit, Ace of Thieves *107/110 Slumber Shell *108/110 Garabon, the Glider *109/110 Dimension Gate *110/110 Faerie Life Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs